Meeting
by Nivek01
Summary: One-shot. With the annual Alliance Meeting around the corner, Chrome's life is about to take a surprising turn.


**And so we roll in number four. I got a bit creative with this one, the reason why its short will be explained at the end. Read on and enjoy.**

_DING DONG_

The doorbell rang. The noise reverberated through a small house, lightly furnished, with only the basic things someone needed to live. Everything was neat and orderly, as if it was kept in very good condition...or never used.

DING DONG

The exception being the 'master' bedroom, which was actually about the size of two walk in closets. It seemed as if all the personal items that should have been spread out among the house had been crammed into this one small space. Small pieces of furniture were decorated with pictures of boys fighting and old destroyed buildings. Old pieces of junk and piles of clothes surrounded said pictures and furniture, which seemed to be all surrounding a mattress in the center of the room, covered in dark blue sheets.

DING DONG DING DONG

A small purple wave that almost perfectly blended with the sheets in the dimly lit room moved. It swayed slightly, as the wrinkles in the sheets seemed to invert in a motion that could only be explained as someone rolling over.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG

The purple wave seemed to be sucked downward slowly as the covers moved up and a soft groaning came from the sheets.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DO-

"STUPID WOMAN!" shouted Joushima Ken as he kicked down the old door. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

Back in the master bedroom, more groaning ensued as the purple wave abruptly shot up and the blue sheets flew back, revealing a very tired, very out of it, very beautiful college senior by the name of Chrome Dokuro.

Chrome yawned, rubbing her closed eye with her left hand as her right searched through the nearest pile of clothes. Moving her hand down and half opening her eye, she looked at the pile she was searching through. Then she shrugged, taking her hands out of the pile and hugging her midsection.

Ken came stomping down the hall, turning into the bedroom to find Chrome on her mattress, hugging her midsection with her legs crossed, laying down and staring up at him. She was wearing nothing from the waist down except a pair of black lace panties. From the waist up, she wore a small, light pink, sleeveless tanktop, that extended down till just below her diaphragm, leaving her mid section completely exposed to the world. She stared right into Ken's eyes, her hair surrounding her face and neck as her glistening amethyst eye bored into his. She brought herself onto her elbows, and softly, seductively whispered, in her bell like voice. "Ken..."

Ken only responded by gaping.

Chrome raised one of her arms, elbow still on the mattress. She pointed a finger at Ken, then turned her palm upwards and slowly bent her finger towards her.

Ken's eyeballs popped out of his head.

Chrome softly moaned, keeping her lips sealed a her eye slowly closed.

Ken suddenly stood up straight. "CHR-" he began to shout as he tried to lunge forward, only to be hit in the head by a yo-yo.

Kakimoto Chikusa sighed as he walked over to his partner on the floor. "You know she's playing with you, right?" Ken looked up and glared at him. "Shut up Kakipi." Chikusa just pushed his glasses up.

"Now, Chrome, we really need to get you to sch..." Chikusa trailed off as he looked inside Chrome's room to see her facing away from them, her tanktop on the mattress by her knees. She was grabbing a pair of jeans and backing up into a standing position.

Chikusa raised an eyebrow. Ken froze from trying to get off the ground. They both watched as Chrome slowly pulled the jeans up and around her legs. She looked over her shoulder again and made eye contact with the two men. She slowly turned around...her hands dropping from her chest to her sides...both boy's eyes widened...

And suddenly Chrome exploded outward, a maniacal "BOOOOOOO" tearing towards them. They both jumped and screamed. When the explosion turned to mist flames and went backwards to reform around Chrome, whose hair was up in its pineapple shape and was wearing a bra to match her panties, she simply smiled at her two friends.

She looked around her room, sighing. She pulled a white long sleeve shirt over her head, a picture of a cute bunny face across her chest with the word "Chappy" written in purple italics underneath it. Then she desperately lunged for a jacket hanging on the back of her door. When she wore it, the sleeves went to just behind her elbows, and if she zipped it up it only covered the top half of her upper body. But as she got ready to put it on, she smiled at the skull on its back that matched the one on her eye patch.

She looked at the two boys standing in her doorway, glaring at her. She smiled sweetly. "Shall we go?"

Chikusa drove her to her college campus, Ken in the passenger seat complaining the whole way, Chrome in the back marveling at the town they were driving through.

"Goddddddd." whined Ken. "Why the hell did Vongola ever decide it would be a good idea to go to college here?"

"Can't be helped." sighed Chikusa. "From what Mukuro-sama told me, Gokudera Hayato insisted that the Guardians all attend the same school, and this was the only place all six of them could agree on."

Chrome looked out the windows as Chikusa continued explaining to Ken, who had a look of disgust on his face he always gained when they talked about the Vongola Family for long periods of time. She looked at all the houses they drove by...the high school...the market...she loved this town. It wasn't Namimori, but the feel was the same.

"Hey, stupid woman. What's with the shirt?" Asked Ken, bored of Chikusa's logic.

Chrome looked away from the window and at Ken. He wasn't exceptionally tall and definitely not nice, but he had helped her when she needed it. Both he and Chikusa had welcomed her into their group with open arms...eventually.

"A friend of mine asked me to wear it. We were going to meet up later and talk. It's been about half a year since we'd last seen each other, so she wanted me to wear it so she knew who I was."

Chikusa lightly snorted. "Because we couldn't guess who you were from your fashion or your hair." Chrome just shrugged.

They pulled up to the college, and Chrome quickly got out of the car, pulling her bag with her. "Thanks." she quickly said to Ken and Chikusa, who just responded with silence and a snort. They drove off as she ran into the building.

Chrome slid into her seat as the professor came out of his office, banging his cane on his desk as he politely asked everyone to quiet down.

Her professor wore very interesting clothing. He had a green cloak surrounding a white kimono, and instead of wearing normal shoes he wore clogs. He taught Japanese history, and while Chrome hated the subject, she loved it's teacher, so she was excited for each class.

As he launched into a lengthy lecture on the battle of Sekigahara, commenting on some of Tokugawa's odd quirks as if he knew the man, a loud grunt was heard from the doorway. The professor stopped midway, his mouth wide open. He pulled out a fan from nowhere and used it to cover everything on his face below his eyes, which stared at the visitor questioningly.

The visitor was tall, bald, obviously not Japanese, and in a suit. The word "Mafia" was whispered around the class like a joke. Chrome just stared at the visitor knowingly.

The professor walked over to the visitor, and they quickly whispered to each other. After about ten seconds, the visitor walked off, and the professor turned around, flashing Chrome a quick knowing glance before walking back to the center of the class. Chrome sighed.

After the class was over, Chrome went to the professor's office. "Professor?" she asked quietly. He looked up from his desk, where he was grading papers. He made eye contact with her.

"Yes Chrome?" he asked sweetly.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"Now...how do you know that he came with news for you?" the professor responded, his fan whipping up, hiding his playful smile.

"Because every day since the others have graduated, they always come for me." she replied nonchalantly.

The professor nodded slightly, conceding the point. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you? What happens if it's a surprise?" He asked playfully.

Chrome sighed. She was doing that a lot lately. "Because you ALWAYS tell me. Because you done EVERYTHING you could to help me out ever since the other Guardians left, including finding a place for me to stay."

It was the professors turn to sigh. "Yeah, you're right." He put his fan down, his eyes growing cold and serious. He went for his favorite hat, a green and white stripped one that seemed to fit his head perfectly. "Walk with me."

They left his office, then the classroom, slowly walking down the halls. Chrome didn't feel uncomfortable silences, so she really didn't care that no one had spoken yet. Finally, as they rounded a corner, the professor "accidentally" got a bit too close for comfort and whispered "Boss gathering, all next week. Tsunayoshi has invited you."

Chrome's eye widened as her professor walked off. He turned and, looking at her shirt, said "Say hi for me!" and gleefully half skipped back to his classroom.

Chrome looked out the window as her uneventful school day came to a close. She ran to a far corner of the school, rounding a corner and laying eyes on who she was looking for. A small, black haired woman turned and waved, calling out. "Chrome-chan!"

Chrome walked over, smiling. "The shirt looks good on you!" her friend commented. "Thank you." Chrome quietly replied. She had to crane her neck a bit to look her friend in the eyes, but she didn't really care.

"So...what do you want to do?" Chrome asked.

The other girl shrugged. "Lets go get something to eat." Chrome nodded.

As they walked toward a café that they had frequented when they were dorm mates, they talked about almost everything. Their lives, their jobs, their families.

They talked about possible men.

"WHAT! you STILL haven't hooked up with Tsuna?"

"No..."

"Why not? You've crushed on him for all of your college stay. You were interested at the end of high school. And he certainly isn't the type to say no to at least a date!"

"But...but...what happens if he isn't interested? I heard he likes Kyoko."

"Psh. You could easily charm him from her." At this she stopped. "I've seen you do it."

Chrome gasped. "Only if I'm really wasted...and this is different, these are friends."

Her friend just shook her head. "Go for him. Give it a chance, or he will slip through your fingers."

Chrome just sighed. "We're here."

They sat down, ordered some coffee, and continued their talk. "You could have any guy you wanted you know." Chrome nodded at the words she'd heard a thousand times.

"Tsuna would fall on his face with a flick of your hair."

Chrome nodded again.

"Then why don't you?"

"..."

"Chrome?"

"...It's embarrassing."

"WHAT!"

"It's different...Boss is nice...and cool...and collected..."

"How does any of that stop you from using your charm?"

"He turns it back on me...and he's really cute."

Her friend just shook her head.

"Well, that was fun."

Chrome nodded, smiling.

"Can we do it again sometime?" She asked.

Her friend looked over. "Sure. When are you free?"

Chrome looked up and to the left. " I can't do anything this weekend, and next week I have...business." Her friend nodded solemnly. She didn't know the specifics, but she knew Chrome was high up in a big mafia.

"When will you be back?"

"Sometime the week after."

"Cool. I'll call you then. Bye Chrome-chan."

Chrome slightly waved as her friend turned to leave. "Bye...Rukia-chan."

She paced in her living room. She turned and faced a full length mirror, her eyes drifting over her dress. It was black, stretching down to halfway down her thighs. She tugged at the hem, and looked down, her eyes closing as she readjusted her dark red purse on her shoulder. "I look like a whore." she softly whispered.

"I think you look quite good, actually." responded a voice behind her.

She yelped and spun around, her trident materializing to swing at the intruder's head.

She heard a yelp as she watched her boss dodge, falling onto her couch.

"Boss?" she asked quietly.

"AHH! BOSS! I'm so sorry-"

"Ah...its okay Chrome...ow." responded Sawada Tsunayoshi, slowly standing up to his full height.

Chrome's eye widened. "What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Chrome shook her head. "No...Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really tall."

Tsuna looked down at her, a good head higher. He shrugged. "My Italian heritage finally kicked in it seems. You should see Hayato, he's at least a foot higher than me."

Chrome just blushed. "...You really think I look good?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah! I asked you to wear what you wanted. This is what you wanted...and it's not a bad choice." he finished, looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow and a light blush.

Chrome smiled. "We ready to go Boss?"

Tsuna ignored her, lost in his own thoughts as his eyes continued their slow trek up and down.

"Boss."

No response.

"...Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna looked up. "Yea- wait, what did you just call me?"

Chrome shook her head and quickly darted for the door.

Tsuna was driving Chrome's small black car, going a tad above the speed limit, with it's owner in the passenger seat. A ringtone rang throughout the car... once... twice... thrice... the ringing stopped.

Chrome looked over at Tsuna. "Boss...why didn't you get that? It was probably someone important."

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm driving."

Chrome looked out the windshield, jaw ever so slightly clenching. "If I were driving you could talk to all the people you needed to."

Tsuna sighed. "Chrome, we've talked about this. I'm not letting someone with only one eye -and therefore no depth perception- drive."

"I could always use an illusion Boss."

"You can't see out of a fake eye, no matter how much you want it to be real."

"I'm sure Spanner could build me an eye."

"The chance of malfunction is too high."

"This is Spanner. His stuff almost never-"

"Almost!" snapped Tsuna, his hands tightening on the wheel. "Almost means its probably going to happen at least once, especially with a prototype. And one time is all that it takes. One drunk. One mistake. One bullet. And everything..." He didn't finish.

Chrome turned to actually look at the person she was talking to, her face softening. "Boss...what happened to Papan and Maman..." He just shook his head. His grip on the wheel didn't loosen. His eyes glistened in the setting sun.

Neither of them could say a single word till they arrived at the airport.

Tsuna stood, slowly closing the door on the parked car. His eyes still looked sad as he looked over the hood of the car to Chrome, who had just shut her door. They held eye contact for about ten seconds.

Tsuna, unlike Chrome, could feel uncomfortable silences.

He shook his head slightly and began to walk to the airport when it started to rain. Neither of them had brought an umbrella, but that was okay, they only had to cross a parking lot.

As they neared the middle, Tsuna stopped, eyes widened. He turned to Chrome, who looked deep in thought, and grabbed her. His eyes quickly darted towards a sound of many male voices, coming from nearby cars. He looked back to Chrome and acted on impulse.

Chrome turned to look toward the incoming men when she felt herself be slightly lifted. She turned toward Tsuna just in time to have his lips meet hers.

Tsuna deepened the kiss, slightly turning his body towards Chrome -and away from the coming men- and pulling her into an embrace.

Chrome still hadn't closed her eye. She was frozen stiff, blushing for the first time in months. Then she slowly let her eye fall shut as she tilted her head slightly, the rain

lightly hitting her face as she brought her arms around his shoulders.

A group of men in suits walked by, muttering to each other about all the little quirks and the normal appearance of their target, the Vongola Dechimo. As they passed by a row of cars, they briefly saw a young couple making out between two sedans. A few of them snorted. They would've gone over to see if the little lady could _help them._ But they couldn't see her face or lips, so they just shrugged it off. One of the older men sighed happily. "Young love."

As the group of hitmen finally got out of eyesight, Tsuna broke off, lightly panting. "Phew." he said. "Looks like they actually passed us by." He continued, looking around the van.

Chrome still had her hands around his shoulders, and was now resting her head on his chest. She looked up when he finished speaking, confused. "Huh?"

He looked down, unconsciously taking her hands and lightly removing them. "O-oh. Um...those guys were after us...and I did the only thing I could think of to camouflage us...s-sorry. Why? Did I...bother you?"

She looked at him, crestfallen. Her hands now clasped in front of her chest, the rain falling on her cheeks to make it look like she was crying. She couldn't actually be crying. Right?

"No..." Chrome looked down.

Tsuna picked up something was wrong. "I'm really sorry Chrome. I should of asked first... I got caught up in the moment...and would you believe me if I told you I...sorta wanted to?" His eyes widened in a manor that made Chrome think he hadn't meant to say that.

She softly smiled. "You wouldn't say no to at least a date..."

Tsuna looked at her. "What?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't for as long or as passionate, but definitely meant much more.

"How long are we gonna be in Italy Boss?"

He looked at her, eyes bulging. "All week."

She nodded. "Would you be willing to take me to dinner sometime in that week."

Tsuna shook his head. "No."

She stopped breathing.

"I'm going to take you to a different place for dinner _every_ night."

Her heart leapt.

He smiled down at her. "Why do you think I asked for you and not Hayato, my right arm, to come along?"

Chrome hugged him around the neck. "Thank you thank you thank you." she quickly pecked his cheek as she leaned back, grabbing her stuff and sighing. "I love the rain." She said, smiling up to the sky.

"It's alright." replied Tsuna, lightly hugging her around the waste. "But there's something else that it just can't compare to." He smiled.

Basil looked at his tow companions. Chrome was pulling her luggage behind her, smiling and blushing, looking down. Tsuna kept looking up and around, stealing glances towards Chrome when she wasn't doing the same to him.

The young CEDEF commander shook his head. _This will be an interesting meeting._

**If you couldn't of guessed, I threw in some Bleach characters just to throw things off. I also, might, maybe, be possibly thinking of eventually writing a crossover. More importantly, should i serialize this? Wanna read a different, series version? Then review and tell me. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
